One Night
by Nami-la-folle
Summary: Une scène manquante à la fin de l'anime. qu'est il arrivé immédiatement après la fin de la bataille pour sauver Makubex ? soft BanxGinji.


Disclaimers : Je ne possède ni l'histoire ni ses personnages

**Auteur :SuguiChan **

**Traduction : Nami-chan**

**One Night**

Merci mon dieu c'était terminé

Ban souhaita pouvoir allumé une autre cigarette mais il était fatigué, il pleuvait et il conduisait. Ne serai ce pas ridicule si, après avoir vaincu les combattants les plus forts du château Infini, ils finissaient par mourir dans un accident de voiture ?

Il jeta un rapide coup d'œil à sa gauche, là ou un Ginji épuisé avait sa tête reposant inconfortablement contre la fenêtre, ses yeux s'affaissant, son visage habituellement pâle. Ban plissa des lèvres, ses sourcils s'arquant dans une expression inquiète.

_Idiot._

Ginji avait été tout joyeux et bavard quant ils avaient quittés le Mugenjô. Il avait éludé les questions de Kazuki et Shido sur son état avec un sourire cent mille watt.

"Je vais bien, Kazu-chan ! Daijôbu...tu sait que je guéri plus vite dans le Mugenjô, pas vrai ?"

Et, bien que ce sourire lui avait paru suspicieusement faux, Ban n'avait rien dit. Premièrement parce qu'il savait qu'il n'y avait pas de raisons à contre dire Ginji devant ses amis – il n'y avait rien qu'aucun d'eux ne puissent faire à par lui laisser le temps pour que ses blessures guérissent complétement. Deuxièmement, Ban ne voulait pas Kazuki et Shido faisant des histoires sur Ginji. D'ordinaire ça ne lui poserait pas de problèmes mais maintenant, pour une raison inconnue, rien que le fait de voir ces trois là si proches les uns des autres l'agaçait au plus haut point.

_Ginji n'est pas votre foutu propriété, sangsues. Il est **mon** partenaire._

Alors que la coccinelle cabossée faisait son chemin à travers le lourd trafic, Ban pouvait voir Ginji de pâlir et s'épuiser de plus en plus. C'était plutôt évident, qu'en dépit de ses pouvoirs, l'ancien empereur de la foudre avait besoin d'un bon, long, sommeil sans interruption dans un vrai lit.

Cette situation nécessitait quelques changement de plans. Tournant résolument le volant, Ban fit un tournant une forme de U dans un endroit ou il n'était même pas sûr – ou il s'en moquait- que cela soit permis et conduisit loin de leur direction originelle, le Honky Tonk. Surprit par le changement soudain changement, Ginji cligna des yeux et se redressa sur son siège.

"Ban-chan ?" il se tourna vers son ami, le regard interrogatif alors qu'ils s'approchaient d'un motel.

"On mérite un sommeil descend après tout ce qui s'est produit." Ban lui fit un clin d'œil alors qu'il parvenait à garer la voiture.

"Mais on à pas d'argent pour l'instant...Makubex ne nous paiera que demain, quant les banques ouvrirons."

"J'en ai garder un peut de notre job précèdent. Ça suffira pour nous payer une chambre pour la nuit et quelque chose à manger." Ban s'attendait à une réaction joyeuse à la mention de nourriture mais tout ce que Ginji parvint à produire fut un faible sourire.

"Oh, c'est bien, alors."

il y avait un restaurant à bas prix pas très loin du motel mais les deux étaient fatigués et décidèrent de manger dans leur chambre, alors ils commandèrent des pizzas pour le diner. Pourtant après n'avoir manger que deux part, Ginji couru à la salle de bain et relâcha tout. Quant il revint avec un sourire penaud sur son visage verdâtre, Ban grommela.

"Tu es désespérant." il remonta ses lunettes et haussa les épaules. "Bien, ça veut dire que j'ai plus à manger."

"C'est OK, Ban-chan. Je n'ai pas tellement faim de tout fa-uuumpf !" les mots de Ginji furent étouffé par une serviette lancée en pleine face.

"Va donc prendre une douche, tu schlingue." ce n'était pas vrai, bien sûr. Ginji ne sentait _jamais_ mauvais, peut importe combien il était transpirant et sale. Probablement que l'électricité qu'il générait grillait simplement toute bactéries productrice d'odeur de son corps. Mais une douche chaude pouvait l'aider à ce sentir mieux. Une bonne, relaxante douche et...

Ban farfouilla dans la pile de vêtements qu'il avait apporté. Trouvant ce qu'il y cherchait, il le tendit à son partenaire. "Tien, tu devrait porté quelque chose de propre après t'être douché."

Des yeux marrons s'agrandirent de surprise.

"Mon pyjama ! Mais tu avait dit que tu l'avait balancé..."

En fait, Ban l'avait vraiment jeté à la poubelle un jour au Ginji avait été particulièrement chiant et quant il avait été dans une mauvaise humeur particulière. C'était le plus moche morceau de tissu qu'il n'avait jamais vu : c'était grand, blanc et avec une capuche – qui dans ce monde à besoin d'une capuche pour dormir ? Mais encore, Ginji adorait cette foutu chose.

_C'est si doux Ban-chan. C'est comme si on était câliné pour quelqu'un qu'on aime !_

Donc Ban avait changer d'avis et avait reprit le pyjama de la poubelle. Il avait l'intention de le rendre un de ces jours, peut être après quelques taquineries.

_Mais tu n'a pas l'air de pouvoir supporter la moindre taquinerie là maintenant._

"Merci Ban-chan." Ginji rayonna et parti en direction de la salle de bain. Quant il eu fini de ce douché, il fut surprit de constater que Ban c'était déjà débarrassé des boîtes à pizza vide et avait fait le lit pour eux. En règle générale il aurait dit à Ginji de le faire, puis Ginji aurait protesté et ils auraient une bonne demi heure de badinages avant de parvenir à un accord.

"Le lit." ordonna Ban.

"Je vais bien, Ban-chan, tu n'a pas besoin de..."

"Tu refuse de manger et tu me dit que tu va bien ?" ses yeux bleus se rétrécirent d'irritation. "La bobine m'a dit que tu avait des blessures internes, et je sait que s'est quelque chose que tu ne peut pas guérir aussi vite sue tu le fait avec des coupures ou des bleus. Tu as besoin de repos. Maintenant, le lit !"

Ginji savait que ce n'était pas la peine de convaincre son ami de ne pas s'inquiéter. Et puis, en fait il se sentait vraiment très mal...donc il obéi et s'étendit, soupirant de plaisir alors que son visage touchait la douceur du coussin.

Quant Ban eu terminé sa douche, Ginji dormait déjà. Le possesseur du Jagan se serra dans le peut d'espace qui restait avec son compagnon étaler un peut partout.

Ça ne prit pas plus d'un minute avant qu'une main rampe son chemin jusqu'à l'épaule de Ban. Quelques secondes plus tard un nez frotta contre son cou.

_Infernale anguille collante..._

Il devrait virer du lit Ginji et son ridicule pyjama à capuche à coup de pieds.Rester si proche de son partenaire une nuit ou il est si fatigué et endolori n'était définitivement pas une bonne idée. Pas après qu'il ait vu Ginji si proche de la mort.

Cette idiot n'avait même pas essayé de ce défendre. Il avait simplement laissé ce type Masaki le frappé pleinement avec ses rayons de lumières. Et quant Ban était finalement parvenu jusqu'à lui il était froid comme un cadavre, immobile. Pendant deux longues, tortueuse minutes, il avait semblé qu'il ne se réveillerait plus. Et tout ce que Ban avait pu faire c'était de crier et de secouer ce corps sans réponse.

_Tu m'a foutu une de ces trouilles, crétin._

Et maintenant, Comment allait il faire pour résister à l'envie de toucher son partenaire, de s'assurer qu'il était vraiment là, à ses côtés, et qu'il n'allait pas soudainement disparaître ?

Ginji se blotti plus près.

"Ban-chan..." murmura il dans son sommeil. Un petit sourire s'étendit sur son visage. Son souffle chaud atteins le cou de Ban, occasionnant des frissons.

_Bon sang, pourquoi tu me fait ça à moi ?_

Il savait qu'il plongeait les yeux bandé dans un abysse, il savait qu'il allait probablement bousillé les choses, parce que Ginji était trop innocent pour comprendre et il était trop dans un salle état pour pouvoir encore contrôler ses émotions.

Ban enroula ses bras autour de son ami endormi et le rapprocha de lui. S'immergeant dans la touffe de cheveux blond humides, il savoura la sensation de douces mèches caressant son visage et l'odeur du shampoing.

_Merci mon dieu, tu est en vie._

_Merci mon dieu, tu es toujours ici avec moi._

_Et mon dieu pardonne moi, je t'aime trop pour te laisser partir même en sachant que tu serait mieux sans un con possessif comme moi._

"Ban-chan ?" Ginji ouvrit un œil ensommeillé."Hmmm...tu sert trop fort...quessquivapas ?"

"Contente toi de te la fermé et d'être calme un peut, anguille."

"...'kay..."

Au moment même ou Ginji sombrait à nouveau dans un profond sommeil, satisfait d'être dans les bras de Ban, le brun se demanda si il pourrait attendre jusqu'au matin, jusqu'à que celui qu'il aime soit reposé et que peut être, il aurait le cran de dire ce qu'il ressent, ce qu'il veut, ce qu'il espère.

Owari

Un petit passage sur mon profil pour donner votre avis serait le bienvenu, merci.


End file.
